


A Little trust

by TheQueenOfFish



Series: AUgust Bingo [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, It is a lot them playing with legos and snuggles, Legos, M/M, Nightmares, No Sex, Non-Sexual Age Play, Peter becomes his Caregiver, Stuffed Toys, Tony is a Little, Tony is around 4/5 as a Little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenOfFish/pseuds/TheQueenOfFish
Summary: It takes Tony a long time to figure out that he is in fact what the internet calls a Little. So several years later when Tony enters into a wonderful relationship with Peter Parker, he can't bear to tell him about it.However, the walls Tony uses to conceal the truth are at risk to come crumbling down. If they do, what will happen? Tony is terrified of the consequences it will have.In the end, perhaps all Tony needs is to have a 'Little' trust in his wonderful boyfriend.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: AUgust Bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861543
Comments: 9
Kudos: 187





	1. Chapter 1

Tony remembers being 21, alone in his room working on plans for Stark Industries, and not being able to concentrate, no matter what he did. He felt anxious, and tense, he tried to push through it, to keep working. He remembers thinking that if he just had a soft teddy bear to hug, everything would be better.   
  
At the time Tony had brushed it off, but it kept happening over the years, feeling anxious and upset, and then desiring stuff for kids. Wanting soft toys to hug, legos to play with, and drawings to colour in. Tony does what he always had done best, to drink and ignore it.    
  
However, after coming back from Afghanistan it gets worse, harder to ignore. He throws himself into work and being Iron Man, managing to mostly suppress the strange feelings and impulses. When he is with his beautiful girlfriend Pepper, he remembers thinking how nice it would be to just be held like a kid, and have his hair stroked. He ignores those thoughts with fantastic sex.   
  
After the whole fiasco with the Accords, his mental state gets worse in every way, and he and Pepper officially end their relationship.    
  
Then one day, when Tony is exhausted, but still trying to push through it and work in the lab, something happens. To try and stop himself from getting eye strain he’s actually drawing the part he’s designing on paper, he yawns. It’s hard, he doesn’t want to do it, it’s boring.    
  
Tony’s eyes flutter close, and when they open, he yawns, he pouts, he doesn’t want to work, why does he always have to! He swings his legs and frowns, until he sees his green and red pens. Tony grabs them, and smiling he starts to colour in his technical drawing, yawning occasionally. Tony likes colouring, it’s really fun, he’s good at staying inside the lines!   
  
As he continues he yawns more and more, before he jumps off the stool and goes to the sofa in the lab, lying down and hugging a pillow to his chest. It takes little to no time for him to completely drift off.    
  
When he awoke, several hours later, he was very freaked out, and at once started googling, that’s when he came across the ‘Little’ subculture. He spends hours reading about it, and by the end even if the idea seems far fetched and ridiculous he can’t deny that the descriptions of Little space match perfectly what happened to him.    
  
Tony thinks about it, reads more about it, before he comes to the realisation that generally when he felt that bad, he’d have a full day of terrible unfocused work, and then a sleep that’s full of nightmares. Instead he had half an hour of calming relaxing colouring, then two hours of peaceful sleep, after which, aside from the freak out, he felt great.   
  
He decides perhaps that it is okay, if he is honest with himself, he just wants to feel  _ good. _ Tony spends so much of his time anxious, upset, angry, and just numb, that the simple happiness that 30 minutes provided looks so tempting.    
  
After more research about what things to buy when starting out, Tony buys online a soft toy, some colouring pencils and a colouring book. He stores them in the lab, where he often feels like he wants to go into Little space, and where no one will find them.    
  
The next time he feels that awful anxiety and distract feeling, instead of fighting it, he gives in, and fetches his things. It makes him feel silly, sitting there at a lab bench looking at them. It makes him feel worse, then suddenly he snaches the Teddy bear up and presses his face into it. It is nice, he nuzzles his face into the soft fur and relaxes.   
  
Over a few minutes of cuddling the bear, he goes into Little space, once there he hugs the bear with one arm, and colours with his other. Tony feels so content, biting his tongue in concentration as he colours in. His only worry to stay within the line. Tony colours for around an hour before going to the sofa with his bear and napping.    
  
This was all now more than five years ago, since then Tony has got much more comfortable being a Little. He has a cupboard in his walk in wardrobe with legos, soft toys, and soft blankets in. He’s a pro at soothing himself into Little space, and pulling himself back out. Tony often reads blogs about being a Little, and any research about it. However he isn’t involved in the community, and isn’t really a typical Little, as he doesn’t have or plan to get a caregiver. Most Littles are young, in their 20s often with older caregivers, Tony knows that a washed up old man in 40s won’t get one.   
  
However one year ago things changed, he’d always thought that after Pepper, that was it, his romantic life was over. He’d never be good enough again. Old, insane, and needy all at once. But he is wrong.   
  
Peter Parker, the Spider-Kid who’d been his mentee becomes an adult, completes his degree by age 19 and starts working for SI. Peter and Tony who had a distant relationship are suddenly working in the same lab, and now on a level playing field they become fast friends. From there well, there are heated looks, hands brushing, Tony beating himself up for being a creep, and Peter kisses him till he’s breathless.   
  
Peter sets about proving everything he thought wrong. He’s capable of so much more now then he was 6 years ago with Pepper. He hardly drinks anymore, he’s not as reckless, he works less, he smiles more. He loves Peter with all his heart. And Peter loves him, every single bit. His work obsession, the lazy nights in bed, his superhero job, and his nerdy love of Star Trek (even if Peter prefers Star wars the traitor). Tony has never felt so happy or loved. But even with Peter, there is something he hides.    
  
Tony has never spoken to Peter about being a Little or Little space or anything like that. In fact he goes to great lengths to ensure that Peter will never find out. Tony loves Peter with all his heart, he doesn’t want to lose him, so he hides it. Tony only lets himself regress when Peter is busy somewhere else, or out of town, and even then, he does it on his floor under a lock down.    
  
However even when he does regress, he still remembers that he has a boyfriend called Peter, who loves him, and he aches for the man to be with him and care for him. Before when he was Little sometimes he thought a caregiver might be nice, but now he craves Peter’s presence. So much so that he buys him a dog soft toy, who he named Peter.    
  
When he is Little Peter the dog talks to him like a Peter who does know he’s Little and loves and takes care of him. Playing with him, reminding him to get juice, and making sure he takes naps when he needs them, (while he naps he gets snuggles). It helps but he still wishes Peter could be there. But when he comes back to reality, he knows Peter won’t ever really be there, and he tries to be okay with it.    
  
Unfortunately Tony isn’t thinking about his ‘little’ secret when working on a project that requires a high clearance level with Peter. Tony upgrades his boyfriend's security clearance to the same as his own. In the moment simply showing Peter trust, and that he sees them as equals in everything. He forgets that this means even when he’s Little, Jarvis will let him into Tony’s penthouse.

Tony has missed Peter all week, his boyfriend been on an overseas trip to a Technology Expo as an SI representative for a week. He’s got lots of texts, photos and a few calls, but that doesn’t stop him missing his boyfriend of over a year. Even if he misses Peter he has the chance to go into Little space several times this week, when normally he is lucky to be able to do it twice a month. Not that he’s complaining, he loves that at this point Peter has almost moved in.    
  
Today Peter is flying back into JFK, and is coming over the next day to chill out, but tonight Tony has one last evening to himself. So Tony is wearing comfy clothes and is currently getting out his lego and Peter the dog.    
  
Soon Tony is wrapped in a soft blanket on the floor, playing with lego and fully in Little space. Tony is building a house made of lego, it is going to make a house for him and his best friend Rhodey to live in. Rhodey likes balconies so Tony is working on one.   
“It is very pretty, make sure to add a railing to the balcony to make it safe!” Peter the dog says in a gruff voice. Tony nods in agreement,   
“I agree Peter, it’s gotta be safe for Rhodey,” he agrees, digging out some pieces of fencing and starting to place them around the outside of the balcony. “Do you think Rhodey would like flowers on the balcony?” he asks.    
“That’s a lovely idea Tony, I think that -”   
  
“Tony?”   
  
Tony’s head whips around, looking behind himself. Standing in the doorway is Peter, a bunch of red flowers in hand, hair messy, clearly having come directly from the airport. Tony is speechless. He opens his mouth, trying to find an excuse, but he’s still half Little and everything is so shocking. Tony feels moisture fill his eyes.   
  
“Tony?” Peter asks, voice soft and confused. Tears spill out Tony’s eyes and race down his cheeks, Peter’s eyes widen and he steps forward. Tony’s heart lurches in fear, he jumps up, running into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He hears Peter rush across the room,   
“Tony, what’s wrong?” Peter calls. Tony presses his hand against the door, his legs shake, he turns his back to the door and leans against it. He sinks to the floor as he dissolves into sobs. He realises that he’s still holding Peter the dog. He feels so frustrated at being caught and ruining everything that he almost throws him across the room. But then he remembers that soon the real Peter, his boyfriend will leave him. Then he’ll only have his dog.   
  
Tony hugs his dog tight, burying his face into it’s soft fur and sobbing uncontrollably. He can vaguely hear Peter’s voice, desperate and worried, asking him what’s wrong, if he can come in, if he upset Tony. Then he hears apologies. Tony hates making his boyfriend feel bad, but he can’t do anything but cry. Tony always felt like he never asked much of life, but he just wanted Peter to be with him forever, and he won’t get any longer than 13 months.    
  
Eventually the sounds of Peter’s voice stop, and Tony pulls back from his dog, and strokes his fur,    
“You’ll always love me, and stay with me,” he whispers. “Right?” Peter nods,   
“I’ll never leave you Tony,” he says in a gruff voice moving Peter’s body like he’s speaking. “You’re my special person and I love you,” he promises.

Tony sniffs, wiping his eyes clumsily with the back of his hand

“I just want to be a normal person so Peter loves me,” he whispers.    
“You’re not normal, because you’re special and unique and lovely,” the dog promises. Tony sniffs again,   
“I guess you’re right,” he whispers hugging the dog tightly.

Tony gets up after a while longer, he puts the soft toy on the side of the sink and washes his face, leaning on it heavily before he asks,   
“Jarvis, is Peter still here?”   
“He’s in the living room, the young master is in considerable distress Sir,” he reports. Tony takes a deep breath.    
  
Peter isn’t gone, he hasn’t left, so maybe he can salvage this?

Tony goes into his bedroom, to the cupboard and gives Peter one more hug before putting him away, he then tidies all the lego. He’s now fully back to his adult mental state. Perhaps he can get away with this? Maybe Tony can just pretend nothing happened?    
  
However he knows that Peter wouldn’t let that slide. Maybe he could just say that it was a one off freak out and it didn’t mean anything so don’t ask? It is a feeble hope, one of the best things about his and Peter’s relationship is the open communication they have, Peter won’t let him get out this by brushing it off. Even if he manages to get Peter to let it go tonight, Peter will be worrying and waiting for Tony to share.    
  
Tony takes a deep breath, and prepares for a conversation that will end in him being alone again. Tony leaves his room. 

When Tony enters the sitting room, Peter is already jumping up and rushing over, having heard him coming. Peter’s eyes are red and wet, just like Tony’s, he’s clearly been crying. Tony hates himself even more for making Peter cry. Peter reaches him and goes to throw his arms around Tony but hesitates, like he’s scared of upsetting Tony. 

“Tony, babe,” he whispers, hands almost touching him. Tony steps forwards and embraces Peter. He enjoys the tight hug, shutting his eyes and trying to memorise it, so when he’s alone he can imagine it more vividly.

Peter strokes his back, it is comforting, Tony wants this forever. So he finds himself sniffing, tears threatening to return at the thought of it being the last time.

“Babe what’s wrong?” Peter asks in a voice so heartbreakingly sad and worried. “God I’m so confused and worried and,” he pauses and pulls back to cup Tony’s face in his hand.

“And I hated hearing you cry. What’s wrong Tony? Please, whatever it is it’s going to be okay. We can tackle it together,” he promises.

Tony is holding back tears, and Peter strokes across his cheek with his thumb,

“Tony I love you, I, I don’t know why you freaked out but, but if it’s because you think I’ll think you’re weird because you talk to yourself, or play with legos, I promise I won’t,” he says gently.    
  
Tony sniffs hard, trying to keep the tears at bay as he shakes his head,

“I, no, can’t we just pretend it never happened?” He begs, “Please, I don’t want you to leave me,” he whispers desperation clear in his voice. 

Peter kisses him, softly and sweetly, it lasts a couple of seconds and Tony treasures and tries to commit to memory each and every one.

“Tony I love you, I’m not just going to leave you. I promise you don’t need to be afraid. Whatever it is, especially if it’s legos, I love legos,” Peter says, giving him a big smile with wet eyes.

Tears run down Tony’s cheek, he is crying again and he hates himself for it. 

“But, you like legos like an adult does,” Tony protests, “I, it’s not like that it’s weird.” Peter wipes Tony’s tears away with gently swipes of his thumbs,

“How do you like legos? I want to understand Tony, please,” Peter begs, eyes so wide and desperate. Peter’s expression is filled with so much love... Maybe, maybe he won’t leave? Maybe he’ll accept it and give Tony space when he needs to be Little? If he promises not to be weird around Peter then maybe he can still have his boyfriend. If Tony could keep Peter as his boyfriend that’s all he’d ever ask for.   
  
Tony sniffs, trying to stop crying, he swallows, and looks away from Peter’s beautiful eyes. Peter might have heard of Little’s or Little space before, due to being an internet kid through and through.   
“Do you know anything about Littles or Little space?” Tony almost whispers. 

Peter blinks, clearly taken aback by the question, but it’s clear that he recognises the word. Peter nods, face understanding and gentle.

“You mean as in Littles and caregivers?” He asks. Tony is a little surprised and nods, he hopes that Peter doesn’t already hate it, or think it’s weird.

“Yeah I read some fanfiction with it in,” Peter explains, he seems a little embarrassed as he often does when talking about such things. “It seemed appealing to me to care for someone like that.” Realisation dawns over Peter’s face, his eyes widening, but then his expression softens.

“Tony, is this to do with what’s wrong?” he asks gently. Tony nods looking away, he can’t lie to Peter. Even if he tried to he’d see right through Tony’s bullshit like he always does.    
  
Peter turns Tony’s face back to him with his hand.

“Are you a Little Tony?” he asks, voice gentle. Tony squirms in place, eyes looking down, avoiding Peter’s. Peter’s thumb gently strokes his cheek, he then kisses his other cheek gently.

“It’s okay Tony, if you are, I’ll still love you just as much I promise,” he murmurs. 

“I, I’m a Little,” Tony whispers.    
  
Peter’s warm smile stays constant, and Tony’s heart flutters, filling with hope. Peter pulls him close for a tight hug, it is so nice that Peter’s first reaction is to hold him. Peter is rubbing his back when he softly says almost into Tony’s ear,

“I’m so sorry for walking in on you and scaring you Tony, that must have been so scary and horrible for you.”

Tony nods, Peter always reminds him that it’s okay to say how upset you are,   
“It was awful, I, I thought you were going to break up with me,” Tony admits softly. Peter pulls back a little and kisses him,

“Never.” Peter promises. “I love you.”   
  
Tony manages to smile properly. With all the emotions, and how gentle and kind Peter is being about being a Little, it makes Tony feel rather, well, Little. He pushes it down,

“I’m sorry for ruining you coming to surprise me, you were trying to be sweet.” Tony says quietly, Peter was trying to be nice, he’d even got flowers, and his thanks was a break down. Peter smiles and kisses his cheek.

“It’s okay sweetheart.”

  
  


_ Sweetheart. _

Peter’s never called him that before, the word makes Tony melt, and feel even more inclined to slip into Little space. He tries to push the urge away, and he smiles at Peter,

“What we gonna do?” He asks unaware that he has already started to use his Little vocabulary.

There is a second of silence, Peter seems to think before reaching out and running his fingers through Tony’s hair as he asks.

“What do you want to do sweetheart?” Tony leans into the touch, eager, and beams when Peter calls him sweetheart. 

“Can we,” Tony starts before pausing, confused. Tony blinks, he’d been about to ask to play with trains but what is he doing? Peter is here, they don’t do that together. He looks away from Peter,

“I’m sorry, I,” Tony mumbles. “You want to do something proper adult,” he states trying to sound grown up. 

Peter’s hand keeps running through his hair, it’s so nice and comforting,

“No I want to do something to make you happy,” he corrects gently. 

“Even if it’s for babies?” Tony questions.

“Even then,” he soothes. Tony bites his lip, he trusts Peter, but it’s scary.

“Can we play with legos?” He whispers. Peter smiles widely, he leans in pressing their foreheads together.

“Yes,” he whispers excitedly. Tony looks at Peter with amazed eyes, Peter steps back and takes his hand! Then Peter guides him to the bedroom, they really are going to play!!!

Peter stops in the middle of the room and kisses his forehead which is so nice! 

“Where are your toys?” Peter asks, voice fond. Tony beams at Peter and eagerly goes into the walk in wardrobe, dragging Peter a little by his hand. He goes to the last cupboard and opens the doors, inside are all his most favourite things.

“They are here,” he says happily, at once grabbing his stuffed dog and cuddling him close.   
  
Peter is watching and smiling, then Tony gets  _ another _ forehead kiss, which is even better than the first! 

“Why don’t you go pick a good spot on the floor and I’ll bring the legos,” Peter suggests. Tony nods, and eagerly runs back into the bedroom and sits cross legged in the middle of the room. Tony smiles at Peter the dog,

“Peter does love me!” He tells the dog loudly and excitedly. “And he’s going to play legos with me! Do you think I can get cuddles?” He asks him. 

“Yes I think you can ask,” Peter the dog gruffly replies. Tony laughs and hugs the toy tightly.

Before Tony can miss Peter any longer he comes back into the bedroom with the big bin of lego bricks. Peter sits besides Tony and opens the bin. Tony watches in awe,he’s doing it for Tony, he’s…  _ taking care of him. _

Tony looks at Peter in amazement and hugs his stuffed dog tightly, someone, his boyfriend, his Peter is! He is so happy and hopes that Peter wants to play with him every single day!

“Will you build a house with me?” Tony asks excitedly. “One for us to live in?” Peter is smiling really wide, he must be really happy!

“Of course Tony, I'd love to do that,” he murmurs stroking Tony’s hair. Tony leans the hand,

“How about I get out all the bricks and you put the foundations down?” Peter suggests. Tony nods and happily starts building, with Pete handing him the correct sized bricks. Tony has never ever had someone else to play with before!

Tony is so happy he is humming a tune, (it’s from his favourite TV show!), he is the happiest ever, but, he fidgets, shifting around. What he wants more than anything is to do all this with Peter, but sitting in his lap. He is scared to ask, but Peter the dog thought that he could get cuddles…

“Um Peter,” he says nervously. Also immediately there is a big gentle hand on his shoulder

“Yeah Tony?” Peter asks, voice soft and so kind sounding.

“The floor isn’t very comfortable,” he mumbles, poking the floor. Peter gives him a smile, a hand brushing over his hair,

“Should I get a cushion?” he suggests. Tony shifts and looks up at him,

“Uh, maybe I could sit on your lap?”

Peter beams and Tony squeals in shock and delight as he’s lifted into Peter's lap. Tony is sitting with his back against Peter’s chest, and both of Peter’s strong arms wrap around him. It is the best thing that he’s felt in, ever! Tony snuggles back into the embrace, hands clasping Peter’s forearms eagerly.

“Is this nice?” Peter asks

“Yes!” Tony exclaims, he wants Peter to know how much he likes it. Peter kisses his cheek, (he’s getting so many kisses it’s the best!),

“Your house is coming along so well, let’s finish it hm?” he suggests. 

“Our house,” Tony corrects at once.

  
Peter laughs, it is the best sound ever.

“I guess it is ours,” he agrees. 

“It’s ours cause it’s where we are going to live when we are married,” Tony proclaims confidently.

“Oh really?” Peter asks, sounding amused. Tony nods firmly,

“Uh huh, and we are going to have a swing in the back yard and a rabbit, no, 3, so they have friends.” Tony gets another cheek kiss (he hopes Peter always gives so many kisses),

“That sounds wonderful sweetheart,” Peter murmurs.

  
  


Tony smiles and turns to kiss Peter’s cheek, 

“I love you,” he says happily, he wants Peter to know that he loves him. He wants to give Peter lots of kisses so he knows. Peter kisses his cheek back.

“I love you too darling,” he murmurs. Tony knows that kisses are the way to show how much he loves Peter, because that’s how Peter’s kisses make his heart feel.

Tony smiles because he is sure that making Peter the best lego house ever will also make him feel loved. Tony starts humming to himself again as he continues to build with Peter helping him find special prices like the doors and windows. Peter is really good at digging through the box to find the special pieces, it must be a superpower!   
  
As Tony further relaxes into Little space, he starts to ramble about what exactly he’s doing to Peter, who asks him about things, and seems so interested. Soon Tony finds himself talking about what he wants in a house when he’s a grown up.

“I wanna house with a slide from one floor to another,” he tells Peter happily, “And Um, a really big teddy bear,” he states. Peter smiles,

“Oh?” He asks, “how big?” He asks. Tony hums in thought, what is the perfect amount of big?

“As big as you, so then I can hug them when you aren’t here,” he decides.

Peter kisses his hair, 

“I’m sorry I can’t always be with you, but I always want to be with you,” he says softly, Tony looks over his shoulder and gives Peter a smile. 

“You’re my bestest friend. Did you know that?” Tony asks. “I have a best friend Rhodey, but you’re even more best! That’s why I miss you so much!” He exclaims happily. 

“Oh sweetheart, you’re my bestest friend too,” Peter murmurs. Tony looked back at him surprised and happy. He didn’t know he was Peter’s bestest friend!

“Really? Do you promise?” he asks eagerly. Peter holds out his pinky finger,

“Pinky promise you’re my best friend,” he says quietly.

“I pinky promise you’re mine!” Tony exclaims wrapping his finger around Peter’s. They shake on it and Peter kisses his forehead. Tony beams and kisses Peter’s cheek.    
  
Tony looks at the house, and makes a soft thinking sound,

“Can you help me find some more trees? Or flowers? Our house needs lots of flowers,” he says firmly. Peter laughs, Tony loves hearing him laugh, and he likes the kiss that is pressed to his hair too. Soon has Peter dug out so many flowers from the box, he’s so much better at finding the flowers than Tony is. Peter is so smart.

Tony happily decorates the garden with all the flowers, as he does though he remembers something sad,

“I wish I could make a swing,” he states with a sigh, “or that I had bunnies.” There is some silence, before Peter replies.

“Why don’t you make a frame for the swing sweetheart and I’ll get some string to make you one,” he suggests. Tony’s face lights up,

“Really?” He asks excitedly. Peter nods,   
“Yep, just let me get up and get something from my bag,” he says. Tony hesitates, he does want a swing in their house, but he doesn’t want Peter to leave… Though more than anything Tony wants to be good, so Peter stays and loves him. So he is a good boy and gets off Peter's lap.    
  
As he watches as Peter leaves, he picks up his Dog Peter and holds him tight. He’s worried that Peter won’t come back, but again, he wants to be good, so he makes somewhere to hang a swing. 

Tony waits on edge, it feels like a long time, but Jarvis says it’s only been two minutes when he asks, so when the door opens to reveal Peter back with a small piece of wood and some string, Tony is so excited that he’s back.

“Peter!” Tony exclaims. Peter smiles and sits next to Tony,   
“Hey Sweetheart, look at this!” Peter’s big hands carefully and effortlessly hanging the swing. Tony feels so happy as he looks at the swing, it’s perfect! Even more ‘cause Peter made it for their house!

“Thank you Pete! It’s the best swing ever!” Peter hugs Tony pulling him back into his big lap, Tony is so pleased, and snuggles into the hug.

“You really like swings huh?” Peter asks. Tony nods happily,

“Yep! I wish I had a proper one.” Peter kisses his hair,

“When we get married you will,” he reminds him. Tony smiles, they definitely will, as Tony snuggles even closer he starts to feel a bit sleepy and yawns.

“You tired sweetheart?” Peter asks, his hand starting to stroke through Tony’s hair. Tony nods,

“Mm,” he agrees, yawning again.

“How about a nap?” Peter suggests, Tony nods, he looks away for a few seconds before looking back at Peter.

“Could you, maybe snuggle with me?” He asks shyly. Peter nuzzles their noise together, making Tony laugh,

“Of course,” he says. Peter lifts Tony off his lap and then stands, offering a hand to help Tony up. Tony grabs his puppy and tucks him under one arm yawning, he lets Peter help him up.

“I wanna get my blanket,” he mumbles, going to the cupboard and getting it himself. He happily pulls it around himself, before going back into the bedroom.

Tony sees that Peter has pulled the covers back, and he beckons Tony over, before getting into bed. Seeing Peter lying down makes Tony hurry over, lying down and snuggling up close to Peter’s chest. Tony yawns at once and Peter starts stroking his hair and talking softly about something. Soon Tony’s eyelids are drooping, and he swiftly falls asleep feeling safe and loved.    
  
\---   
  
Tony wakes up feeling calm and happy in his boyfriend's arms, he has his head resting on Peter's chest. He shifts slightly, wondering if he can sleep more and feels the soft plush fabric of his stuffed dog against his face.

...   
  


Wait. 

Tony sits up bolt upright, eyes wide as he sees he’s wrapped in a blanket and is holding his stuffed dog. Tony suddenly remembers everything from the previous evening and he can’t believe that he just suddenly dumped his regression on Peter. Peter accepted him and then he shoved his Little self on Peter, what the hell was Tony thinking? Tony’s breathing speeds up, he starts to panic.

Peter’s hand lands on his shoulder, Tony flinches, looking at Peter with wide eyes.

“Tony deep breathes, I love you, and I had a very good time looking after you, there’s nothing to be scared of,” Peter says, voice firm and eyes kind. Tony knows he isn’t lying, Peter is a terrible liar. So Tony takes several deep breaths as he looks into handsome Peter's eyes. His boyfriend leans close, and rests their foreheads together. It’s so intimate.

“I, I won’t ask you to take care of me again,” Tony says softly. Peter gently takes his hand,

“I want to,” Peter says softly. “I liked doing it very much.” Tony bites his lip, 

“I, are you sure?” he whispers. 

“Yes, I liked taking care of you Tony,” Peter repeats, eyes full of love. Still Tony worries,

“If it’s too much, or you don’t want to anymore, you can always say,” he says, looking away as he gives Peter yet another escape route. Peter kisses him,

“Any problems and I will tell you, promise. I loved taking care of you.”   
  
Tony allows Peter to gently guide him back to lying down, facing each other, holding hands, lying so close they must be partially sharing breathes. Over the next hour they talk, it’s tiring, but freeing. Tony hated keeping secrets from Peter. Together they cover most of the topics; how Tony found out he was a Little, why he ended up giving into it, how he went about hiding it. Finally they start talking about what Tony is like when he’s Little. 

“I normally between four and five,” Tony explains, “occasionally more like 6.” Peter nods,

“I figured it must be around that age from how you acted,” he states.

“So um, I don’t need any uh, bathroom stuff,” Tony says looking away very embarrassed at even having to say it. Peter smiles and kisses his hand,

“How about baths?” He asks. Tony blinks in confusion,

“What?”

“Could I give you a bath?” Peter repeats. Tony at first wants to refuse it, but then he stops and thinks about it. Tony loved the feeling of being cared for when Little.   
“If you asked and I was okay with it when I was Little, then sure,” he agrees. Peter smiles and nods.   
  
Peter strokes his cheek, and gives Tony an awkward smile,

“I was wondering, I know a lot of people have a Daddy thing when you’re Little, but you didn’t seem to?” he ventures. Tony shakes his head,

“You’re Peter, I know when I’m Little who you are, you’re my boyfriend, I mean, I um talked about marrying you,” he says with pink cheeks as he remembers the declaration he made. “You caring for me, it is parental, but I’m not going to call you anything other than your name,” he explains. Peter kisses him,

“You look so cute blushing,” he teases.

Tony shoves at his shoulder playfully,

“Shut up, like you can talk Parker,” he snaps, pinching Peter’s full cheek, “You look like an adorable puppy.”

“I’m being attacked!” Peter cries out pretending to struggle and sending them both into a fit of laughter.

When it dies down Tony kisses Peter,

“Thank you, you really can’t know how much this means to me.” Peter squeezes his hand gently.

“Well you don’t know how much it means to me, that you trusted me so much to let me take care of you,” he responds. Tony just smiles and lies back down against Peter's chest. Tony might know that, but now, Peter knows every secret part of him. He feels so utterly  _ known _ and accepted, and so during the rest of the evening as they snuggle and watch a movie, Tony feels more at peace and accepted than he ever has before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped everyone liked this! Please leave reviews, they feed me and let me write even more <3
> 
> I really love this AU! Maybe in the future, I might get inspired, especially if people really like this!
> 
> Thank you so much to my beta! You can find her as mindwiped here on Ao3!


	2. Chapter 2

The next Saturday, Tony wakes up with an itch under his skin, he recognises the feeling, the anxiety and restlessness. He knows that going to Little space would do him a lot of good, the problem Peter was going to come over and they were going to go on a date.    
  
Tony hesitates but he’d promised to let Peter know when he felt like this. He doesn’t want to break his promise so he texts Peter.    
Tony: I want to be Little.    
Tony: I don’t need to be though, I know you had a date planned.    
Peter: I’d love to look after you, I hadn’t booked anything    
Tony: You sure?   
Peter: Yes, my ETA is 15 minutes. You should go start doing something nice sweetheart while you wait for me?   
Tony: I will.   
  
Tony can’t believe he gets to have this, he goes to the cupboard and grabs his colouring stuff and his dog. Tony settles down in the living room on the rug, sitting at the coffee table on the floor, while sitting on the floor isn’t great for his ageing body, it helps him feel Little. Tony opens the Avengers colouring book (produced by SI with no Captain in site), he turns to the Spiderman page and starts carefully colouring in.    
  
Slowly he sinks into Little space, he feels very happy, can’t wait for Peter to see the colouring of him!   
  
\---   
  
Peter enters the elevator, as soon as the doors close it starts shooting up to the penthouse. Peter tries to stand still but ends up rocking from heel to toe in suppressed excitement, he is so eager to take care of Tony. Peter simply wants to show how good being Little with him can be. Peter is sure that they are going to have a great time.   
  
Peter checks his backpack, seeing the small package wrapped in tissue paper in its special pocket. Peter has brought Tony a present specifically for when he’s Little, and he is so excited to see his reaction. The elevator reaches the penthouse and stops. Peter shoulders his bag and the doors open.   
  
As Peter takes off his shoes he hears Tony’s voice from the TV room, so Peter quietly makes his way to the doorway and peaks in. Tony is sitting at the coffee table, his toy dog sitting on it as Tony colours in. Tony is talking to his dog, sweet and rambling,

“What do you think we will do with Peter?” Tony asks.    
“Something really fun and cool, maybe he would play pretend with us? Or maybe we could make more legos.” Tony responds in the dog's gruff voice. 

“I wanna show him how good my colouring is first!” Tony exclaims.    
  
If Peter’s heart wasn’t already melted by Tony when he’s Little this would have done it.   
  
Peter enters the room,   
“Hey sweetheart,” he calls. Tony’s head turns at once, twisting to look behind him.

“Peter!!” Tony’s face is filled with so much unadulterated happiness, and he holds out his arms clearly wanting a hug.

Peter beams back and hurries over, he kneels and hugs Tony tightly. Tony hugs back enthusiastically. Peter notices that Tony’s hugs are different when he’s Little, his arms going around Peter’s neck and clinging to his clothing. Peter loves it.

When Peter pulls back at once Tony is pointing at his colouring in, which now Peter can see is a spiderman colouring in, it’s about 50% done,   
“Look! I did a colouring of you for you!” he exclaims, “Do you like it?” Peter’s heart flutters, and he kisses Tony’s cheek,   
“It’s wonderful! I love it!” he promises. His eyes flick over the drawing, seeing how neatly it is done, Tony clearly keeps a lot of his motor skills even when Little, there are only a few coloured lines escaping their confines.

Tony beams, Peter sits and pats his lap,   
“You wanna sit in my lap, Tony?”

“Uh-huh!” Tony says clambering into his lap quickly. Peter loves the feeling of Tony sitting on his lap, back to Peter’s chest, he likes how protective the pose feels like he’s keeping away all of Tony’s troubles.

“You wanna finish your colouring?” Peter asks. Tony hates to be interrupted halfway through a task when he’s in his normal headspace, he wonders if it is the same like this?   
  
Tony nods,   
“Wanna finish it,” he agrees. Peter kisses hair, after it’s done maybe he could put it up somewhere to show how much he likes it. Tony colours and soon starts the sweet rambling that seems to come naturally when he’s Little. Tony talks to Peter about his favourite TV show, something called Octonauts. Peter asks questions and gasps at the right points.    
  
Peter loves seeing Tony so relaxed and unabashed about his interests.Tony normally holds so much sadness and pain inside of himself, that bleeds into how he talks about his interests, but seemingly not when he’s Little. Peter loves seeing Tony so at ease with himself.

Tony describes in elaborate detail how he wants to make an underwater ship like the characters have in the show. Peter smiles and kisses his hair,

“You’ll make a lovely submarine,” he assures him. Tony smiles at him,

“Then we could go underwater on our honeymoon!” He exclaims. Peter laughs and nods,

“Yeah that would be awesome,” he agrees, kissing his cheek.  
  
Tony goes quiet for a while, sticking out his tongue as he concentrates on colouring Spider-man’s head, when he finishes it, he sits up beaming, he picks it up and turns in Peter’s lap, presenting it to him shyly.  
  
Peter takes it examining it carefully, before looking up,  
“Wow!  I love it, thank you for colouring me in!” he exclaims, kissing Tony’s nose, Tony giggles. 

“How about we put it up?” he suggests. Tony looks amazed at the suggestion before nodding, Peter helps him off his lap, and stands, taking Tony’s hand and leading him to the fridge. Peter had brought fridge magnets to put shopping lists up. They are just boring black ones, he should get fun ones for when Tony is Little. Peter carefully pins the colouring to the middle of the fridge,   
“There, perfect!”   
  
Tony looks amazed, so much that he looks a bit overwhelmed. Peter needs to make sure he gets the reassurance he needs, he easily lifts Tony, putting him on his hip, Tony squeaks and wraps his arms around Peter’s neck. Peter kisses his cheek,    
“I’ve got you,” he promises, “You wanna play with legos?” Peter feels a nod against his neck. “You got your puppy?” he asks, another nod. “Great let's go,” he says starting off towards the bedroom.   
  
Peter feels a sniff against his neck like the beginning of tears and so attempts a distraction,    
“Guess what sweetheart? I’ve got you a present?”   
“A present?. Tony echos. Peter kisses his hair,    
“Yeah a little present for my Tony,” he assures him. Tony’s hands tighten on his shirt, and suddenly there is a small sob, Peter reaches the bed hurriedly and sits, putting Tony facing him in his lap.   
“Oh Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Peter murmurs. Tony looks at him with big wet eyes, he sniffs, clearly trying not cry,   
“No one ever loved me t-that much,” he mumbles. “It makes me r-really happy Peter does, but, but really sad t-too.” Peter’s heartbreaks and he hugs Tony tightly rubbing his back,   
“Oh sweetie, it’s okay to feel that way, I’ve got you, you can cry if you need too,” he promises.    
  


Tony tucks his face into Peter’s neck and cries a bit. Peter kisses his hair and rubs his back, then thinks of something that might help more. He gently rocks Tony in his lap. This seems to really help and soon he’s calmed.

  
Peter keeps cuddling Tony, he knows that Tony needs to be comforted as much as he can, after a few minutes Peter pulls back to cup Tony’s face in his hand, his eyes are red and his cheeks,   
“Why don’t we go wash your face, then you can have my present, does that sound good?” Tony nods, and goes to get off Peter’s lap, but Peter gently picks him up again, Tony wraps his legs around Peter and clings tightly.   
  
Oh, Tony. Peter kisses his hair,   
“I’ve got you sweetheart.” Tony clings tighter, almost like he thinks Peter will disappear. 

  
When they get to the bathroom, Peter puts Tony down and then gently uses a flannel to wash the tears off and gently pats his cheeks dry after.

“Thank you,” Tony says softly. Peter grins and playfully ruffles his hair, which gets a tiny smile.

“No problem bud, now why don’t you go get my bag, and I’ll get the legos out?”

Tony nods and leaves his stuffie on the bed as he goes to get it. Peter gets the lego bin out and is sitting down on the carpet when Tony reappears with his bag.

“Your bag's heavy,” Tony says with a tiny adorable whine in his voice. Peter hadn’t thought about the two textbooks in it. Peter takes it from him.

“I’m sorry sweetheart, but you were so big and strong bringing it anyway!” he praises kissing Tony’s cheek who beams.    
  
Tony rushes over to the bed and gets his dog, before rushing back to Peter and going to sit in his lap but pauses, unsure. Peter holds out his hands, and at once Tony eagerly gets into his lap.

Peter kisses his cheek and gets out the small present wrapped in tissue paper. Tony opens it eagerly but in a very deliberate way, when he reveals the five lego bunnies in a clear plastic zip-lock bag he gasps. 

“Wow,” Tony whispers. Peter strokes Tony's hair, and watches as he picks one up looking at it carefully, he is smiling very wide. After a few seconds, Tony puts them down very carefully and then throws his arms around Peter's neck,

"Thank you!!" he yells.

Peter smiles hugging him back, 

"You like them?"

"I love them! I can make us the perfect house with all the bunnies! I wanna make a house, but bigger and with more flowers for the bunnies to eat, can we?" he rambles. Peter smiles and kisses Tony's nose,

"Of course!"

Tony turns in Peter's lap, and grabs one of the larger lego boards, and very carefully and gently puts the rabbits on it, even using one finger to pet their backs. 

"I always wanted a pet; never allowed one though," Tony mumbles almost seemingly to himself as he picks up his dog, 

"Not allowed you either," he mumbles, one of Tony's fists clenches, "So unfair!" he snaps and buries his face in the soft toy. 

Peter is surprised by the mood change, and is about to say something when he hears Tony now familiar gruff dog voice, 

"That doesn't matter Tony, your father won't ever hurt you again or tell you what to do.” Tony stays silent for a few moments,    
"You're right, just hard, that’s' s’all," he mumbles.

Peter realises that Tony was talking about his actual childhood, to him when he’s Little these memories seem very raw, and that the dog is Tony’s way to self soothe due to not having anyone to help him before. Peter gently rubs his arm and that seems to startle him a little, despite the fact he is in Peter's lap.

"Sorry," Tony says at once. Peter gently hugs him,

"Nothing to be sorry for Sweetie," Peter assures him. "It's okay to feel things and express them."

Peter kisses Tony’s cheek,

"What's your friend's name, he seems very smart?" he asks. Tony shifts seeming a bit embarrassed, 

"Um, his name Peter, he, he always takes care of me," he mumbles. Peter feels his heartbreak a little, did Tony get a dog and name it after him, so he could pretend that Peter was there with him? So he could pretend that Peter was looking after him? Peter hates that Tony had to do that, that Peter wasn’t there when Tony needed him, but he pushes it down for the moment.   
  
  


Peter kisses Tony's hair,

"That's lovely," he says softly, he holds Tony tightly, “It’s always good to have someone to look after you,” he says softly. Peter then reaches into the lego bin and starts to get out pieces, Tony eagerly copies, seemingly still a bit embarrassed.    
  
After a minute of silence, Tony seems to have relaxed,

"If it's our house, you should say how you want it," Tony tells Peter as he starts laying the foundations, 

“I don't mind, as long as it has a nice garden and a bed to sleep in with you I will be happy,” Peter promises.

Tony looks up at him an adorable pout on his face, 

"But I want it to be our house," he protests, Peter smiles and brushes one of Tony's curls out off his forehead, 

"Well, in that case, I'd like high ceilings so then I can hang from them, and swing on my webs, and lots of windows," he answers, Tony seems very happy with the answer and happily gets to work. This time he builds a much bigger and taller two-story house, with so many windows downstairs that there aren't many left for upstairs. This makes Tony sad, because he wants it to be perfect for Peter. Peter quickly takes off several layers in one piece and retrieves some windows. While assuring Tony that he understands that right now there aren't as many windows, but they can buy more. Peter thinks that he might have had some frustrated tears if he hadn't had such a quick response.

After Tony has deemed the house done and got Peter's approval he moves onto the garden. Peter watches the meticulous way he lays it out, deciding where to put flower beds, and trees, the swing, and the rabbit house. It is very careful and thought out, and when he puts the rabbits just outside their house on the lawn he picks up his dog and hugs him close, before relaxing back into Peter's arms. 

"I love it," he says satisfied. Peter kisses his cheek,

"I do too," Peter murmurs. He puts his chin on Tony's shoulder,

"Sweetheart, do you always make houses for us?" he asks.

"No, it's too sad when you're not here," Tony mumbles. Peter kisses his cheek,

"I'm glad I'm here then to make such fun houses together." Tony looks back at Peter and gives him a massive smile,   
“Me too.”   
  
\---

Tony can hardly believe how amazing his life is currently. Now that Tony is no longer hiding anything from Peter their relationship becomes even better, even more loving and open. Peter has truly seen every part of him, from his Little self, to having an anxiety attack in the middle of battle.   
  
Once or sometimes twice a week, Peter takes care of him in Little space for a few hours. Sometimes they just watch cartoons and snuggle, sometimes they draw or colour, sometimes they play with lego. Whatever they do Peter always takes the best care of him. After Tony always feels so refreshed and incredible, his mental health has really never been better.   
  
However, this doesn’t make him immune to bad dreams.    
  
Tony wakes up suddenly breathing fast, images flash through his head and Tony clamps a hand over his mouth, trying not to make a sound as he quickly and silently gets out of bed. He doesn’t want to wake Peter who is sleeping soundly next to him. Tony starts crying even as he grabs Peter the dog and his blanket.    
  
Once he leaves the bedroom, the sobs get worse, audible as he sobs into his dog's fur. Tony goes down to his lab, crying the whole way, he gets under Peter’s work station, hanging the blanket to drape down to hide him from the world.   
  
Under Peter’s work station, he often finds the strength to calm down when he’s Little, but he can’t, he keeps sobbing uncontrollably. Tony wishes he’d woken Peter up, Peter is the best, always knows what to say, always holds him tight. But he doesn’t want to be bad, to wake people up and disturb them, it’s bad.   
  
Tony wishes that Peter woke up himself, or that he was there to defend him in his dream. In his dream, he was all alone. Tony just wants his boyfriend!   
  
\---   
  
“Peter. Peter wake up!”   
  
Peter sits bolt upright in bed, muscles tense in preparation for a fight, but as his eyes adjust, he sees nothing wrong,    
“Jarvis what’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry sir, I didn’t mean to alarm you but Tony is in distress.”

“What? Where?” Peter asks, getting out of bed, and almost falling as he gets tangled in the sheets.

“The young master had a nightmare, as he always does he went to the lab, once there he made a blanket fort under your workstation as he often does. But he has not been able to calm himself down, he is still distressed, I think your assistance is needed.”   
  
Peter runs through the apartment after winning the battle with the bedsheets, once in the elevator he takes some deep breaths to calm himself.

“Does he do this a lot Jarvis? You implied it happens all the time?”

“The young master has a nightmare on average 1.5 times every fortnight. He then sneaks out of bed and down to the lab and either works, or goes into Little space for a short period of time.”

“Fuck,” Peter says rubbing his eyes. Peter was sure that there were no more secrets, he knew that Tony had nightmares sometimes, he wakes up screaming, but apparently there's not always screaming. Tony feels bad enough that either he can’t go back to sleep or he’d wake Peter with his crying, so he leaves. However Tony’s lack of transparency is a conversation for much later, right now Tony is Little and needs a very gentle approach.

The lift stops and Peter steps out silently, he can hear soft sobs, and glances around. Peter sees the edge of a blanket on his work station being held up by several pieces of equipment. Peter approaches and sees the blanket concealing Tony from the world.   
“Tony sweetheart, are you there?” Peter calls, he hears a big sniff and then,

"Peter?" Tony calls, voice shaking.

Peter kneels and gently pushes the blanket to the side, it reveals Tony in his PJ bottoms, hugging his dog to his chest. He's been crying very hard, and he looks scared at being found. As if Peter would be angry or annoyed.    
  
Peter crawls under the desk, sitting against the other side and holds out his arms,

"Come here sweetheart," Peter murmurs, "Let me hold you."

More tears well in Tony’s eyes and once crawls over, curling up on Peter's lap. Peter wraps his arms around Tony and he cries into Peter’s shoulder. Peter rocks him, kissing his hair, stroking his back,

"You're safe Tony, everything is okay,” he promises.   
  
It takes Tony a long while to cry himself out. Once he has stopped for a few minutes, Peter kisses his hair,

"Do you wanna talk about it sweetheart?" he asks softly, he receives a shake of the head. "Well, then how about we go upstairs, and have some warm juice and wash all those tears away?" There is no response, but Peter feels Tony’s fingers tighten on his shirt, like he’s scared that Peter will leave him.   
  
Peter looks at the blanket and gets an idea,    
“You know what I’d really like to do, go upstairs and make a really comfortable blanket fort to snuggle together in,” he muses. Tony peaks up at Peter with wet eyes, Peter strokes his cheek,   
“Would you like that bud?” Tony nods before snuggling into Peter’s shoulder again.   
  
Peter gets out from under the desk without putting Tony down, he stands, makes sure that Tony still has Peter the dog, before grabbing the blanket and leaving. In the lift Peter leans down and kisses Tony’s hair. When they enter the penthouse Peter makes a beeline for the kitchen and gently sits Tony on the countertop. Tony lets himself be put down, but reluctantly, Peter gets some wet kitchen towel and wipes the tears off Tony’s cheeks.   
"There we go," he coos softly. Tony doesn't smile, just looks at his lap, Peter strokes his hair,

"Would you like warm milk or juice?"

"Milk," Tony mumbles. Peter smiles gently and puts two mugs in the microwave, 

"How about sweetheart you go get some blankets and I'll move the furniture to allow us a pillow fort?" he suggests.   
  
Tony hugs his puppy close and nods, still avoiding Peter’s eyes. Peter lifts him down, kissing his cheek,   
“Off you pop Sweetheart,” he says teasingly. Peter catches the hint of a smile before Tony hurries off.    
  
Peter surveys the sitting room and knows the first thing that needs to be done. Tony may be Little, but his body is still the same age, and it will not thank him for sleeping on the floor. Peter first retrieves the mattress from the spare room, (luckily it has a sheet on it). Then Peter moves the couches and armchairs around so they circle the mattress. He takes the sofa cushions off, and props them between the chairs and sofa, to make walls he hopes Tony will find comforting.

Right on time, Tony enters with all his soft blankets. Peter smiles, Tony looks up and sees the rearranged furniture and looks a Little less sad,

"Why don't you start making it all comfy sweetpea?" he encourages. Tony nods and goes to the mattress, laying out several soft blankets for them to lie on.

Peter sees that Tony seems to be okay for the moment, so he goes and gets sheets from the cupboard, as well as their duvet and pillows. When he returns he sees Tony hugging his dog tightly, he catches Peter’s eyes but looks away. Tony’s hands fiddle with his puppy, he’s clearly still nervous, perhaps still worried that he’s somehow upset Peter.

"Peter?" he almost whispers.

"Yes sweetheart?" Peter answers coming over and dropping his cargo to the floor to sit next to Tony. Peter rubs Tony’s shoulder, “What do you want honey?” he asks knowing that Tony loves all pet names, especially new ones.

"Can I have more than one toy?" he mumbles. Peter gives him a big smile and kisses his cheek,

"As long as they are soft toys, you can bring as many as you want," he assures him. Tony looks up a little surprised, and he gives Peter a small smile, “Go get them,” Peter encourages. Tony nods, the small smile still present, before running off.

Peter drapes the sheets over the chairs and couches, ensuring that it completely covers everything, however, the sheets are drooping in the middle, and so Peter goes to the bedroom to retrieve his web-shooters. As he grabs them from the closet Peter can hear Tony whispering to his puppy, he waits listening,   
“I was bad, are you sure he isn’t mad?”   
“If he was mad he’d say,” the dog says.   
“But what if he’s waiting for me to say sorry?”   
“He isn’t, Peter loves you, he wouldn’t lie or be mean.”   
  
Peter’s heart hurts, and he silently returns to the living room. Peter needs to make sure that Tony knows he’s not in trouble. But first he has to finish the blanket fort. Peter uses his web shooter to attach the sheets firmly to the chairs, then to hold the sheet up by attaching it on a long web to the ceiling.   
  
Peter is admiring his work when he hears a soft,

"Wow." Peter turns to see an in awe Tony, who looks very surprised. Peter lifts the flap to get in,

"In here my little prince." At the nickname Tony looks at him, his cheeks flush a light pink and he smiles and hurries over with his armful of five teddies. “I’ll be there in a second sweetheart, I have to get our milk first,” he tells him.    
  
Peter grabs the cups that have now cooled just the right amount, and carefully crawls inside. Tony is arranging the pillows and his soft toys carefully, he looks up like he’s been caught doing something wrong. Peter gives him a big smile and goes over, carefully sitting against the edge of the sofa, he gestures to the spot beside him.    
“Come drink your milk little Prince,” he says, Tony crawls over, and sits next to him, taking the cup. Peter wraps an arm around Tony hugging him. Tony at once snuggles closer. Peter rubs his shoulder as they quietly drink their milk,    
“You know that I’m not mad at you right Tony?” he says softly. “It’s fine that you had a nightmare, it’s okay that you were upset, and though I am worried that my Tony thinks he has to be alone when he’s scared, I’m not angry,” he promises, voice gentle. “I’m not mad at all, I’m just glad that I found you and got to hold you and help you. I just want you to be happy sweetheart,” he murmurs.    
  
Tony looks up at him with wet eyes and nods,   
“O-okay,” he says, his voice slightly wobbly. Peter kisses his nose,   
“Good, because I love you Tony, so I want you to feel nice, not scared about me being angry.” Tony nods before pressing close, and hiding his face. Peter strokes his back, and after a bit he turns his face and starts to drink his milk again.   
  
Once they are both done, Peter puts the cups outside, then lies down, at once Tony is snuggling up to his chest. Peter pulls the duvet over both of them. Peter smiles down at Tony who is kissing his dogs face, Tony looks up at him,    
“Um, I'm sorry, I, I woke you up," he whispers. Peter strokes his cheek,

"Oh my little prince, there's nothing to be sorry for, there's nowhere I'd rather be when you're sad, other than holding you. I’m not mad at all, remember?" Tony's eyes get wet and he hides his face in his puppy.

  
“Do you like the blanket fort?” Peter asks. Tony nods, peeking out from behind his stuffie,   
"It feels really safe, especially cause you're here,” he pauses, “And it's warm and comfy, unlike the lab," he admits quietly. Peter smiles fondly,

"From now on, I want to be there to make you feel safe when you have a nightmare. Would that be okay with you?" Tony shifts,   
“What if you are asleep?” he questions. Peter kisses his forehead,    
“Even if I’m sleeping like I’ve counted 1000 sheep, I still want to be awake when you are scared or upset,” he promises. Tony giggles,    
“Okay, I promise I will but, but you’ll never be mad?” he questions. Peter cups Tony’s face in both hands, and presses their foreheads together,   
“Never ever. Even if you wake me up 10 times a night, promise,” he says seriously. Tony gives him a proper smile and then nods,   
“Then I promise I will!”   
  
Peter grins, and strokes his hair,   
“Now, do you think you can go to sleep little Prince, or should I tell you a story?" he asks. Tony seems surprised by this offer,

"Story," he answers eagerly.

"Okay then sweetpea, what kind of story should I tell?" he muses before kissing Tony’s nose.    
“I know, I’ve the perfect one for you!”   
  
Peter holds Tony close, strokes his hair and tells him a story about a talking dog named Peter who went on an adventure to a faraway land. Where he met a Prince called Tony. Peter is about to start telling an epic section about them befriending a dragon, when he realises that Tony has fallen fast asleep.    
  
Peter watches as his boyfriend sleeps for a few minutes, and when he is sure that Tony is properly asleep he closes his eyes, and slowly falls asleep himself.

\---

Tony wakes with his head on Peter's chest, he opens his eyes and at once knows they aren't in their bed. For a second he tenses, eyes darting around, before he realises that he is in the living room, in, in a blanket fort on a mattress on the floor. All around are his soft toys, and his blankets. Tony has to suppress a giggle at the strange and wonderful situation he is in    
  
Tony remembers the night before, and he has many feelings about it. Tony looks at Peter, who is sleeping peacefully, he remembers Peter’s words, that he’d always want to be woken up, never angry. That he’d never want Tony to be alone and upset. Tony’s heart warms, he’s never had anyone care this much about him. It hits him again how incredibly lucky he is to be with Peter.   
  
As he thinks this Peter’s eyes flutter open,   
“Babe?” he mumbles. Tony lies back down,    
“I’m here baby,” he murmurs, as soon as he does this his boyfriend rolls over, so he’s got a leg thrown over Tony’s hip, and his head on his chest. Tony is going to tease Pete for being a cuddle bug but then he hears a snore and so simply smiles fondly   
  
Tony looks at the young man, his boyfriend, and knows that he doesn’t want Peter to be that forever…   
  
Boyfriend could never encompass how much Tony loves him, and how loved he is in return. However, husband, might get close. After yesterday night, Tony can’t think of any better thing to call Peter, and he wants to be able to as soon as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped everyone liked this! Please leave reviews, they feed me and let me write even more <3
> 
> Thank you so much to my beta! You can find her as mindwiped here on Ao3!


	3. Epilogue

Tony looks down at his vows and reads them once more, to ensure he doesn’t stumble.    
  
_ ‘Peter Parker I pledge my love and commit to you with these vows.  _ _  
  
_

_ I vow to always listen to your advice, because experience has taught me that it’s often incredibly insightful.  _ _  
_ _ I vow to always stand by you, in good times and in bad.  _ _  
_ _ I vow to trust you with my burdens, and always be there to help carry yours. _ _  
_ _ I vow to stay true to you, not just in love, but with my words. _

_ I vow to treasure every part of you, even the bits that drive me crazy. _ _  
_ _ I vow to go to bed at least in the hour after you tell me to, _ _  
_ _ Furthermore, I vow to make you pancakes in bed when you worked too late. _ _  
_ _ I vow to make you smile every day,  _ _  
_ _ And I vow to kiss you every day, even if I have to text you them.  _ _  
_ _ Finally, I vow that there is no one in this world I love more, not even my Iron suits’ _

  
“Tony?”    
  
Tony looks up, Rhodey is there, looking as handsome as always in a suit,   
“Yeah Honeybear?” Rhodey laughs rolling his eyes,   
“Come on, you’re meant to be at the door,” he says, leading him over. Tony and Peter are both walking up the aisle. The wedding is taking place in the middle of a large hall, with them entering from opposite sides.    
  
Tony hears the music, and Rhodey opens the door, he steps through, and at the other end of the hall, he sees Peter head to toe in white, aside from a pink tie. Tony’s heart bursts in happiness, and at once he starts crying as he walks up the aisle. Peter is smiling so wide, not crying, fuck, maybe Tony is too sappy in his old age.   
  
They both reach the altar and clasp hands. Peter gently brushes some tears away,   
“Hey,” he whispers. Tony smiles widely and keeps crying, Peter giggles, “I can’t describe how happy I am,” he whispers as the music ends and the moment of privacy is lost.    
  
Peter might not be able to describe it, but Tony knows how happy Peter is because he feels just as happy.    
  
Tony just can’t wait to call Peter his husband, to say it, for it to be true, and to know that he’s the luckiest guy in the universe. Perhaps what is even better, is to know that when Peter says it back, he’ll feel the exact same way.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hoped everyone liked this! Please leave reviews, they feed me and let me write even more <3
> 
> Thank you so much to my beta! You can find her as mindwiped here on Ao3!


End file.
